


When You’re Here

by MicheTS



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, half an idea, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: Just a smutty one shot in which Charlotte and Becky do the do after having been separated for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the situation. I have this idea for a sprawling western tale where the woman of WWE are in a fun outlaw gang! The kicker? I don’t have the dang time to write it. But this scene that would come towards the end of the story wouldn’t leave me alone, so I figured y’all should have it. 
> 
> To set the scene, Charlotte is a con woman and card shark nicknamed the Queen. The co-leader of a merry band of misfits. Her partner in crime and in life is a cheeky, bad ass gun slinger named Becky Lynch. Should I have had the time to write this, Sasha woulda been a bank robbing genius, Bayley a chipper demolitions expert, Asuka their quiet assassin who took care of things when other people couldn’t, the IIconics - a pair of ex actresses turned sharp shooters and Naomi and Paige, our friendly saloon owners. Charlotte and Becky and the gang were scattered during a job gone wrong. Due to a series of mishaps and travel taking a long ass time in the Wild West, it takes them a little bit to find their way home to one another. This would be the end (ish) of the tale where they would be reunited. Enjoy.

“A woman walks into a saloon,”

Charlotte spun on her heel and stared a little in disbelief as Becky stepped through the swinging doors of Paige and Naomi’s saloon. Her love, was finally here. She looked like she’d been rolling about in the thoroughfare for hours, but there she was in the flesh and Charlotte had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Ouch,” Becky mimed walking into an invisible barrier, a barely contained grin spreading across her face, pleased as a pup with two tails at the incoming punch line, “who put that saloon there!” She gave a hearty chuckle at her own joke, opened her arms wide and beckoned Charlotte into them.

Charlotte stepped away from the bar shaking her head, Becky always knew how to make and entrance. Quickly, she closed the space between them. With hands shaking, she cradled Becky’s face reverently and brought their lips together. It was a tender kiss. A kiss she had waited and longed for. It was a kiss that said _thank god we’re both safe_  and I missed you and _I love you_. When Charlotte finally pulled away, when she finally let her hands drop to Becky’s shoulders, she felt breathless and relieved. She finally felt home.

Becky sighed contentedly as Charlotte plucked the hat from her head and brought their foreheads together, “I missed ye big lass,”

“Don’t ever go looking for me again.” Charlotte chastised half seriously, she could feel tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

“Now don’t start bubblin’,” Becky said pulling back a little so she could look Charlotte in the eye, “there’s a cavalcade of women about to come tumblin’ through that door who are desperate to see the Queen.” Becky rubbed soothing circles across Charlotte’s back.

Charlotte shook her head, “I just wanna see you, woman.”

“And I smell like the horse I’ve been atop for days,” Becky pressed their lips together again, pulling Charlotte into a more heated kiss. Her hands settled on Charlotte’s waist, squeezing possessively, a touch that hinted at what was to come if they could both be patient a little longer.

Charlottes’s arms lifted around Becky’s shoulders, tangling her hands in Becky’s hair, tilting her head slightly so she could kiss her deeper. Becky’s hips stuttered forward slightly when Charlotte brushed her tongue against Becky’s bottom lip. 

Paige gave a not so subtle cough from behind the bar, encouraging Becky to break the kiss, a cocky grin forming on her lips.

Charlotte blushed and took a deep breathe through her nose, calming herself and the desire coiling deep in her stomach, before opening her eyes.

“Say hello to the girls,” Becky suggested, gently, “have a drink, play a hand of cards, let me bathe and then bring a bottle up.”

“I can do that.” Charlotte nodded.

“Good lass,” Becky untangled herself reluctantly  from Charlotte’s arms, giving her ass a small, playful pat as she headed for the stairs by the bar.

“Welcome home, Red.” Paige offered, raising a shot of whiskey in the air as she slid one across the bar in Becky’s direction.

Becky grabbed it gratefully and swigged, “It’s good ta be home.” She slammed the glass on the bar and looked over her shoulder as the rest of their gang came bustling into the saloon and swept Charlotte up into a crowd offering hugs and hollers of relief that they were finally all reunited.

 

An hour or so later, Charlotte climbed the stairs, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, her other on the banister to steady herself after imbibing just enough whiskey to make her legs unreliable. By the time she reached their room, her skin was prickling with anticipation. It had been too long since she had her hands on Becky. Too long since she had felt the high of...she took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it. She didn’t want to go charging in there like some drunk, horny idiot.

When she quietly closed the door and her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, Charlotte suddenly felt a whole lot more sober than five minutes ago. But not any less horny. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, as she took in the scene in front of her. 

Becky was kneeling on the floor by a lit fire with her back to the door. A small towel was all that covered her body. Pale shoulders called for Charlotte’s lips to litter kisses across them.

“How’re the girls?” Becky asked, being deliberately obtuse. She could feel Charlotte’s eyes on her, but she didn’t turn round.

“Drunk,” Charlotte replied, distracted. Becky’s wet hair lay draped across one shoulder as she mindlessly braided it, her fingers quick and nimble. A heat began to pool in Charlotte’s stomach as she remembered what else Becky’s fingers were good at.

Becky smirked, she could hear the impatience in Charlotte’s voice, “Bayley passed out is she?”

Charlotte chuckled affectionately, “She lasted as long as a pint of whiskey in a five-handed poker game.”

Remembering herself, Charlotte sat the bottle of whiskey down. She toed off her boots and pulled her suspenders down over her shoulders.

When Becky heard Charlotte begin to disrobe, she finally turned her head. The quip she had about Charlotte shucking her clothes so quick died on her tongue when she saw the look in Charlotte’s eyes. Her pupils were blown wide, her heated gaze raking hungrily over the bare skin Becky had on display.

Charlotte strode to the fireplace and offered Becky her hand, gently tugging her up from the floor. She pulled Becky into a bruising kiss, swallowing a surprised gasp.

“Well hello there yourself,” Becky said as they broke for air, a slightly embarrassed giggle falling from her mouth before she kissed Charlotte again. Sometimes it was too much the way they wanted one another.

Charlotte started walking Becky backwards towards the bed, “Can I?” 

Charlotte looked away from Becky’s eyes and down at the towel still wrapped around her body. Becky smirked and nodded her consent.

The towel was tossed into a corner to be forgotten as Becky began to make quick work of removing the clothes Charlotte still was wearing.

They were both naked in no time, and Becky didn’t hesitate to let her hands roam across all the bare skin suddenly on display in front of her. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and they both tumbled down on to it laughing.

Charlotte kissed Becky deeply before flipping her over to lay flat on her back, effectively trapping Becky against the mattress, her hands pinned above her head. Becky smiled into the kiss, Charlotte always loved a display of dominance. Charlotte’s tongue slid against Becky’s as she relinquished her grip and ran her arms slowly down Becky’s torso, driving her insane with need. Charlotte shuddered and moaned quietly into Becky’s mouth when she dragged her nails lightly down her back. This was always when it got intense, this was when Charlotte would forget how to breathe. 

Charlotte pulled back, an attempt to catch her breath. She lent into Becky’s touch as she reached up and gently brushed some stray hair behind her ear. Charlotte gazed down at Becky like she’d hung the stars in the sky.

“What do you need?” Becky asked, and Charlotte’s breath hitched. 

Becky began to sit up, she pulled Charlotte with her and helped her to straddle her lap. Becky’s hands automatically found themselves on Charlotte’s ass, grabbing and squeezing and encouraging Charlotte to grind her hips down against her.

“What do you need?” Becky asked again before pulling Charlotte into a filthy kiss.

Charlotte groaned loudly into Becky’s mouth, her clit connecting with Becky’s thigh. A small whimper escaped Becky as she realised just how wet Charlotte already was. 

Not getting an answer, Becky broke the kiss and ducked her head, her lips closing around one of Charlotte’s pert nipples. Charlotte gasped and arched her back, one hand seeking to tangle in Becky’s hair and hold her in place.

Becky could have done this for hours. Charlotte had amazing breasts and Becky loved nothing more than lavishing attention on them, but she knew Charlotte, knew the impatience that was bubbling up inside her.

“What do you need?” Becky all but growled as she switched her attention to the opposite breast.

The third time was the charm and Becky smiled as Charlotte reached behind and took a hold of one her hands. Brazenly she pulled it off her ass and placed it between her legs, “I need you inside,” Charlotte mumbled as she began to rub herself against Becky’s fingers.

The request sent a jolt of white hot heat through Becky’s body, the throbbing between her own legs almost leading her to forget what she was doing, “Let me take care of ye,” Becky stuttered as she tried to regain some semblance of composure and concentration. Charlotte was so wet and hot against her fingers that Becky only had the self control to tease her for a few seconds before sinking two fingers inside.

Becky watched as expressions of pleasure and relief flickered across Charlotte’s face before diverting her gaze downward to watch as her fingers slid in and out of Charlotte with ease. Charlotte whimpered and moaned, squirming in Becky’s lap,

“Christ Charlie,” Becky muttered, “have I ever told you that they broke the fucking mold when you were made?” The shy smile Charlotte gave in reply made Becky feel like nothing existed outside this moment. Nothing existed outside of Charlotte rocking her hips down to meet Becky’s fingers and her tightening around them when Becky curled her fingers just so.

“More,” Charlotte panted,

It took a moment for Becky’s lust hazed brain to catch up with Charlotte’s request, but she knew she had it right when she slid a third finger inside and Charlotte let out a loud moan. Charlotte wound her arms around Becky’s shoulders, her forehead falling to rest against Becky’s. She panted and gasped against Becky’s mouth in rhythm with the movements of the fingers inside her. Becky wrapped her free arm around Charlotte’s waist in an attempt to anchor her. Her palm splaying out over Charlotte’s lower back, setting the pace, keeping them steady and making sure it wasn’t over too soon.

As Charlotte began to tighten around Becky’s fingers, Becky angled her hand to brush her thumb against Charlotte’s swollen clit,

“Fuck, _fuck_ , right there Becks,” Charlotte groaned as Becky hit a sensitive spot. Charlotte buried her face into Becky’s shoulder, her entire body beginning to shudder.

“Charlie,” Becky breathed into Charlotte’s ear, “let it go, love.”

Charlotte’s hips jerked uncontrollably a few more times, before she became rigid and came with a loud moan, her entire body shuddering and shaking against Becky,

“That sounded satisfying,” Becky stated with a small laugh, running her free hand through Charlotte’s hair. Making sure Charlotte knew she was still there and she wasn’t planning on going anywhere any time soon.

Charlotte managed a good natured, out of breathe grunt in agreement and lifted her lower half up slightly to allow Becky to slide her fingers free. Eventually she managed to lift her head and kissed Becky on the shoulder before sliding off her lap and sprawling out on her back. Charlotte stared at the ceiling as her vision came back to normal and the hammering in her chest settled to a more regular thump. Becky settled on her left elbow and smiled, she was never happier than when she watched Charlotte’s flushed chest rising and falling, basking in the afterglow.

“I think you’ve broke me,” Charlotte closed her eyes and enjoyed the complete relaxation she was feeling.

“Ay, I mean, that sex was so good, even our neighbours had a cigarette.” 

Charlotte opened her eyes and cocked a disapproving eyebrow in Becky’s direction.

“No?” Becky asked, trying to contain the laugh tickling at her throat, “How about, you came harder than that mule we have out back kicks?”

Charlotte tried desperately not to laugh. Becky’s puns were terrible, always terrible, but god did she love the way Becky’s face lit up when she uttered them,

“How about you come here and kiss me?” Charlotte suggested. Anything to stop the puns.

“Is that an order?” Becky asked as she leaned closer.

“Do you want it to be?” Charlotte replied teasingly before their lips met, “Come here,” Charlotte murmured against Becky’s mouth, nipping gently at her bottom lip.

“Charlie, I was just t’ree knuckle deep in ya, how much closer would you like me to get?” Becky said, genuinely a little confused.

“The mouth on you,” Charlotte laughed as she slapped Becky on the ass before settling her hands on the back of her thighs and tugging gently. A silent _oh_ formed on Becky’s lips when she realised just where Charlotte wanted her. Becky got to her knees and and allowed Charlotte to position her above her face.

“I genuinely don’t think I will ever tire of this view,” Charlotte drawled, she blew a cool breathe across Becky’s swollen clit and smirked when her hips jerked involuntarily.

“Ah come on now, I didn’t tea-“

Charlotte didn’t let Becky finish her sentence, instead she hooked her arms around her thighs and pulled Becky down to meet her mouth. Becky would have time later to be embarrassed about the pathetically desperate whimper she let out at the first stroke of Charlotte’s tongue, but for now all she could do was lose herself to feeling. Charlotte moaned, the heady taste of Becky coating her tongue, the vibrations shooting straight to Becky’s core. Charlotte tightened her grip on Becky’s thighs and greedily pulled her down towards her mouth harder.

Charlotte was relentless, licking long, hot stripes through Becky’s wetness, pushing her tongue inside only to remove it when Becky began to grind down onto it. She sucked Becky’s clit into her mouth and swiped her tongue over it at ever increasing speeds until Becky’s legs were shaking on either side of her head and Becky had to brace herself against the wall.

Becky dropped one hand down and grabbed a hold of Charlotte’s hair, holding her head still so she could wantonly grind down against Charlotte’s face, anything to find that sweet relief. Becky’s other hand pounded against the wall as she swore and moaned and begged Charlotte not to stop, to never stop.

The needy jerks of Becky’s hips against Charlotte’s face became more and more erratic as the heat in her lower stomach began to build to an almost unbearable level. Just when Becky thought she couldn’t take it any longer, when she would either have to tap out or explode, Charlotte’s lips closed around her clit and she sucked hard until Becky came against her mouth with a half choked sob of her name.

Becky placed her head against the cool wall and tried to settle her breathing. Needing to be close to Charlotte, she shuffled back far enough and collapsed on top of her in a blushing, panting heap.

Charlotte let out a gentle _oof_ before placing a kiss to the crown of Becky’s head.

“I have a great idea for our next job,” Becky muttered into Charlotte’s chest.

“Wow, woman, you’re brain never stops, huh?” Charlotte laughed.

“Only when your tongue is doing that thing it was doing minutes ago.” Becky snuggled further into Charlotte and gave a content sigh.

“Nap and then round two?” Charlotte asked yawning.

“Anything for you, your highness.” Becky mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

 


	2. This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To set the scene:
> 
> Before they made their own family, their own gang, Charlotte and Becky are part of the Flair Gang. Headed by Charlotte’s father, they are a frustratingly old fashioned gang who believe that men do the robbing and the planning and the women are there to make sure the camp is set up, the men are fed and their needs are met. Becky and Charlotte don’t fit into that subservient world. They want more for themselves. They want each other. This is the tale of a younger Becky and Charlotte, the first time they admit that to one another and what happens next...spoiler, it’s smutty.

Charlotte had been lying outside staring at the stars in the night sky, listening to the crackle of the fire next to her for a little while now. She had been holed up in her tent most of the night, fuming, waiting for everyone to drag their drunk asses to bed so she could get some peace and quiet and some fresh air. It wasn’t fair. She was sick of having the same argument with her dad almost daily. If she heard, _a women’s place is at camp,_ one more time she was going to go insane. Why teach her how to play cards and run a con, why let her get good at it even, if she was never going to be allowed to implement those skills in the real world.

Charlotte was dragged from her thoughts when she heard the sound of someone trying to approach the fire quietly, someone doing a terrible job of it she might add. Her eyes closed as she zeroed her hearing in on the footsteps, trying to figure out if they belonged to friend or foe. She carefully reached for the gun tucked under the blanket she was lying on, just in case.

The footsteps weren’t heavy or lumbering, so she knew it wasn’t one of the drunken louts in her father’s gang coming to slobber over her and try and make an _honest_ women of her. As her brain tried to narrow the suspects down further a muttered curse in a thick Irish drawl of, _fuck, who left that banjo there,_ gave it away. It was Becky. Of course it was. The one person who would understand her frustrations. The only true friend she had in this place. When she opened her eyes, sure enough, there was Becky smiling that cocky smile of hers, her hands on her hips,

“Take your finger off the trigger, big lass,”

“Don’t.” Charlotte cautioned, taking her hand off the gun and settling it back in its hiding place.

“Don’t what?” Becky asked crossing her arms, she bit her lip and tried to figure out what it was she could say that would get Charlotte out of the funk she was clearly wallowing in.

“Don’t come out here with your nicknames and your cheery disposition and try and make things better.” Charlotte instantly felt bad at being so sour when she saw Becky’s face fall. She took a breath and patted the space next to her on the blanket, an invitation and an apology all at once.

Becky let out a soft breath of relief and sat down. She hesitated for a moment, desperately trying not to do anything that would irritate Charlotte any further, before carefully leaning back until she was flat on the ground mirroring Charlotte’s position.

“What’re we lookin’ at?” Becky asked quietly.

“A world without men in it.” Charlotte huffed. 

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”

The enthusiasm in Becky’s voice made Charlotte smile and she felt herself relax a little for the first time in hours. She couldn’t help but notice that Becky’s entire left side was pressed close to her, so close she could feel how the back of Becky’s hand felt warm against her own, even though they weren’t quite touching.

“Tell me more about this world?” Becky asked and Charlotte could feel her gaze on the side of her face. 

“Well,” Charlotte started, keeping her face pointed at the stars for fear she did something dumb like look at Becky. She knew if she looked at her, she would want to kiss her, “for one, we’re allowed to do what we want.”

Charlotte felt warm breath against her cheek and knew for sure that Becky was staring at her intently,

“Anything we want?” Becky asked. She paused for a moment before thinking _to Hell with it,_ rubbing her thumb along the back of Charlotte’s hand before lacing their fingers together, “Charlotte,” she sighed when she didn’t get an answer, the _look at me_ going unsaid between them.

Charlotte turned her head slowly to meet Becky’s gaze, “Anything.” She whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder the bubble they were in would burst.

“I _want_ to kiss you.” Becky stated matter of factly. She shocked herself a little with now easy it had been to admit that. That she had actually said it aloud. 

Charlotte turned to look at her, her brows furrowed and her lips parted and for a second Becky was convinced it was the wrong thing to say. But then Charlotte’s nose bumped against Becky’s and Becky swore her heart was about to beat right out of her chest as Charlotte’s lips met hers.

Becky was stunned, for a few short moments she thought she may just die. And die a very happy woman at that. Suddenly she remembered she was a participant in the kiss too and moved her lips against Charlotte’s. Pulling Charlotte close, Becky deepened the kiss hoping to all that’s holy that this wasn’t something Charlotte would regret. She got her answer when Charlotte pushed herself on top of Becky, her kisses growing more desperate.

Becky’s hands quickly found Charlotte’s waist and held Charlotte against her tight. Charlotte panted against Becky’s mouth and Becky desperately wanted to make a pun about taking her breath away, but now really wasn’t the time.

The thought of taking this further crossed Charlotte’s mind when Becky’s tongue slipped into her mouth. For the first time, she was sure she wanted to take that next step. For the first time, she realised she would follow Becky anywhere. _Touch me_ screamed through Charlotte’s brain and body with every insistent press of Becky’s lips against hers, but frustratingly Becky’s hands remained very chastely on her waist.

It was at that moment Charlotte realised that Becky was letting her lead, letting Charlotte set the pace. Becky had done this before, Becky knew Charlotte hadn’t. Taking Becky’s hands from her waist, Charlotte placed them on her breasts and smirked when Becky’s eyes went wide, this was the quietest she had ever heard Becky whilst conscious.

“Tent,” Becky uttered monosyllabically, her voice hoarse with lust. Although she had no qualms about the outdoor setting, she didn’t want any interruptions. She wanted this moment to belong to her and Charlotte alone.

“My tent or yours?” Charlotte asked, breathless, a little frustrated that Becky had sat up and was beginning to move. Moving meant the kissing and the touching had stopped.

“Mine,” Becky answered, offering Charlotte her hand and pulling her from the ground, “yours is a little to close to old Ric’s for my comfort. Although,” Becky cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, “if your Father asks me again what exactly it is I do around here, I can now answer _you_.”

Charlotte slapped Becky playfully on the arm before leaning in and kissing her again. At least she couldn’t talk when they were kissing. Or at least she punned less,

“I need you out of those britches,” Becky panted, and Charlotte wasted no time in picking Becky up. Charlotte’s hands found Becky’s backside, almost dropping her when Becky rolled her hips against her waist before settling in her arms.

“Jesus big lass, I knew ye were strong,” Becky didn’t finish her thought, instead opting to grip Charlotte’s shoulders and kiss her deeply again.

Mercifully Becky’s tent was close to the edge of camp, so Charlotte didn’t have to stumble too far. It turned out carrying the weight of the woman you were trying to kiss was not an easy task. Charlotte ducked down to pass through the entrance of the tent and deposited Becky gently on the bedroll on the ground. She allowed herself to be pulled down on top of Becky and settled easily between her legs. The full realisation of what was about to happen seemed to hit them both at the same time,

“This is intents,” Becky joked, trying to wipe the anxious look off Charlotte’s face. When it didn’t work she reached up to tuck some stray hair behind Charlotte’s ear, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Becky said softly.

“I want to do everything as long as it’s with you.” Charlotte stated emphatically.

“Well now,” Becky wiggled her eyebrows and smiled mischievously, “I don’t know if we’ll have time to cover it all tonight, but I’ll be sure to give you a whistle stop tour of the basics.”

Charlotte smiled and leant down to reconnect their lips. They kissed chastely for a few moments, reacquainting themselves with each other. Charlotte pulled back briefly to suck in a much needed steadying breath and then surged forward to kiss Becky with intent.

With some awkward wiggling, giggling and a round of urgent shushing when they forgot themselves for a moment and realised they were being loud, they divested one another of their clothes.

Becky sat back on her haunches, her eyes immediately dropping to rake over Charlotte’s now nude body, she blew out a long breath and shook her head in disbelief, “Charlotte Flair, you are like a goddess chiseled from the finest marble. A fucking masterpiece, a Queen.”

Charlotte shifted, trying not to squirm. It was hard not to feel a little self-conscious under Becky’s heated gaze. For a moment Charlotte thought about covering herself, but something about Becky’s words filled her chest with pride and made her hold her chin high.

“Wow,” Becky murmured reverently as she lifted her hand and slowly traced her fingers softly along Charlotte’s collarbone, across the curve of her breast and pausing to splay her palm over Charlotte’s hammering heartbeat. 

Charlotte got a little distracted staring at Becky’s chest. She knew she was gawking, but it was the first time she had seen breasts that were not her own up close and very much in person. Before she could get lost in the rhythm of the rise and fall of Becky’s chest, Becky leant forward and began leaving a trail of hot wet kisses along Charlotte’s jaw.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Becky’s neck and gave over to the pleasure she felt as Becky kissed and nipped her way up her throat,

“This still ok?” Becky breathed into Charlotte’s ear.

“Please don’t stop,” Charlotte whispered, encouraging Becky to keep going.

Becky drew a deep breath and sucked at Charlotte’s pulse point, white hot lust coursing through her veins. She dragged her tongue along Charlotte’s collarbone and kissed the hollow of her throat. Becky’s hands itched, she wanted to touch Charlotte everywhere all at once but settled for splaying her hands out on Charlotte’s warm back while she littered kisses across Charlotte’s chest.

Charlotte tipped her head back and let out a filthy groan when she felt Becky’s lips closing around one nipple. Becky tugged gently with her teeth causing Charlotte to gasp her name. Smiling into her task, Becky licked and sucked and bit at Charlotte’s chest, content in the knowledge she could die a happy woman now she’d heard her name uttered like a prayer falling from Charlotte’s lips.

Aware she was becoming a writhing, panting mess, Charlotte registered she was grinding her hips down against Becky’s lap in a frantic attempt to get some friction against her cunt,

“Becks,” Charlotte mumbled breathlessly, aware of the desperate hitch in her voice, “I, _oh god_ , I think, I need, _fuck,_ I _need_ you to _touch_ me.”

Becky pulled away from Charlotte’s chest, releasing the nipple in her mouth with an exaggerated pop, “Your wish is my command your Highness,” Becky growled, wrapping her arms around Charlotte’s body and flipping Charlotte on to her back gently.

Becky’s pupils were blown wide and Charlotte’s stomach clenched at the sight in front of her. Becky, her best friend, kneeling between her legs naked, with tussled hair and kiss-bruised lips, staring down at Charlotte like she was the only woman in the world. It sent another pulse of heat through her and Charlotte reached up to pull Becky against her impatiently. They both gasped when skin reconnected with skin.

Becky returned to where she started, dragging long hot kisses down Charlotte’s throat, she stopped again at Charlotte’s chest to lave her tongue against her nipples. However, this time she didn’t linger, pushing lower, leaving hot open mouth kisses down Charlotte’s stomach. Becky peppered kisses along the tops of Charlotte’s thighs and gently pushed Charlotte’s legs apart before settling on her stomach between them.

A muffled strangled moan ripped from Charlotte’s throat at the first touch of Becky’s tongue against her. Becky looked up through her eyelashes and smirked, Charlotte was biting down on her hand in an attempt at not being loud. When Becky’s tongue started sliding against Charlotte in a quick and steady rhythm, it occurred to Charlotte she felt closer to God than she ever did in church on a Sunday. When Becky started licking broad strokes through her hear and swirling her tongue over her clit, every nerve ending in Charlotte’s body turned into a livewire and she was convinced if this kept escalating she may in fact see God. Charlotte bucked her hips up into Becky’s mouth and gripped at the bed roll underneath her. Becky placed a gentle hand on Charlotte’s stomach, an attempt to keep her hips still so she could set a relentless rhythm against her clit with her tongue.

Each stroke of Becky’s tongue was building the pressure inside Charlotte, and she had to bite her hand hard to keep herself from screaming and waking the entire camp when she felt a finger pushing inside. As her back arched and she began trying to suck air into her lungs between utterings of random swear words, Charlotte felt Becky sink another finger home,

“Yer alright lass,” Charlotte registered Becky crooning,  “I’ve got you, you can let go.” Becky sucked at Charlotte’s clit while her fingers curled once, twice, and then stars were exploding behind Charlotte’s eyes as the tension finally released and she fell apart. When the world shifted back into focus, Becky was kissing her way back up Charlotte’s trembling body.

“Hi,” Becky whispered, nudging her nose against Charlotte’s.

“Hello yourself,” Charlotte replied, a ridiculously dazed smile spreading across her face. Charlotte wrapped her arms round Becky’s neck and pulled her into a lazy kiss.

“You ok?” Becky asked, pushing herself up, taking her body weight off Charlotte and giving her space to breathe. Charlotte nodded and trailed her hand down Becky’s back. After a moment of hesitation, Charlotte moved her hand down further and shamelessly groped at Becky’s ass.

“We still don’t have ta do anything you don’t want to,” Becky said gently, placing a chaste kiss to Charlotte’s nose.

“I very much want to,” Charlotte said soberly, she wanted to make Becky feel the way she had moments ago.

“Thank god,” Becky swung one leg over Charlotte’s knee and then the other, shuffling until her thighs were either side of Charlotte’s waist , “I’m so horny right now the crack of dawn looks good to me.” 

“Your puns are getting worse,” Charlotte laughed, despite her better judgement, and brought her hands up to cup Becky’s breasts.

“You try being funny when the most stunning woman in the world is —“

Charlotte squeezed gently before experimentally swiping her thumbs over Becky’s stiffening nipples. Becky moaned, effectively forgetting her point, and rocked her hips down when Charlotte slowly rolled her nipples. Becky arched her back and pushed her chest further into Charlotte’s hands, her eyes fluttered shut as she began to softly moan.

Charlotte was fascinated by the breathless whimpers Becky made each time she pinched her nipples and suddenly she’s filled with a surge of confidence that kicks her into action, surging forward and kissing Becky hard. Charlotte’s mind went blank when Becky pressed down against her stomach and she could feel just how wet Becky was. It’s then that Charlotte finally finds the courage to drag one hand down Becky’s stomach, pausing at her hip bone,

“You okay?” Becky whispered, brushing their lips together gently.

“Yeah,” Charlotte blushed, “I, I—would you show me how to touch you.”

Becky covered the hand on her hip and moved it slowly towards her centre. Suddenly, the air in her lungs vanished and she was just astounded at the reverence that was so obviously evident in the way Charlotte was tentatively touching her, 

“Seems like you don’t need much showing,” Becky managed to choke out and Charlotte giggled, honest to god giggled, while she continued to stroke through Becky’s wetness before finding her clit. Becky removed her hand, Charlotte didn’t need any further instruction.

Becky was so warm and wet to the touch that it made Charlotte’s head spin. All she could do was watch, awestruck, as Becky sat up slightly and sunk down onto Charlotte’s fingers. Becky exhaled a shaky moan, before slowly began to move her hips and rocking down to meet the first of Charlotte’s tentative thrusts. 

The sight of Becky above her set Charlotte to aching all over again, her need coiling deep in her stomach with every gasp and moan falling from Becky’s lips. Charlotte pressed her fingers deeper, picking up on Becky’s queues, twisting and curling her fingers until Becky shuddered and whimpered and fell forward to bury her face in the crook of Charlotte’s neck.

Becky began chanting _Charlie_ in increasing pitches so Charlotte figured she was hitting the right spot. She managed to angle her palm up, allowing Becky to grind her clit against it which earned her a hissed _fuck right there._ Charlotte pressed kisses against every part of Becky her mouth could reach and whispered all the things she had been holding inside for months now, _she thought Becky was beautiful and so smart and a better shot than most the men here, her palms itched anytime they were close cos all she wanted to do was touch her, she had dreamt of this moment every night..._

Becky lifted her head and stared in awe before ducking down and catching Charlotte’s mouth in a messy fierce kiss. It only took a few more thrusts of her fingers before Becky stiffened and then she was clenching down tightly around Charlotte’s fingers as she came with a wordless cry of pleasure.

They lay tangled in each other until the dawn chorus started up and Charlotte realised the early risers of the camp would be stirring soon. The way Becky shuffled beneath her made Charlotte think she’d realised the same thing. Becky tightened her arms around Charlotte before beginning to leave little kisses across Charlotte’s neck and jaw and cheeks,

“I’ll leave in a minute, love.” Becky murmured sleepily.

Charlotte hummed her approval. One more minute wouldn’t kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe that’s that out my system now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Becky, our intrepid outlaws, have a quicky in the bath to shake some nerves before a heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere after the last chapter but before the first (I guess). More porn with a hint of plot.

“D’you know what animal you remind me of, climbing into that tub?” Becky smiled wide as she yawned and pushed herself up on her elbows. Without waiting for an answer she continued talking, “The view from this bed is wonderful, glorious in fact, some might even say it was one of the world’s wonders.”

 

Charlotte shook her head, smiling affectionately and blushing. It didn’t matter how long they were together, Becky showering her with praise would always bring a blush to her cheeks. Charlotte raised her bare leg and dipped a toe into the water, testing the temperature, “What animal?” She asked, satisfied with the warmth of the water and stepping up into the tub.

 

“Huh?” Becky replied, completely mesmerised with the sight of Charlotte, nude and lowering herself slowly into the water.

 

“You said I reminded you of an animal getting into the tub?”

 

“Oh!” Becky said, throwing the bed sheets off her own naked body. Swinging her legs round, she planted her feet on the hardwood floor and stood, striking a pose with her hands on her hips, “You remind of a little bare.” She snickered and padded across the room to the bath.

 

Charlotte groaned and sunk lower into the warm water.

 

“D’you get it? Bare like what you are in the bath right now, but it’s funny cos it-“

 

“Becks, I get the joke.”

 

Becky smiled and lent over the bath, placing a gentle kiss on Charlotte’s lips, “That’s why I love you,” she muttered between chaste pecks, “you get the jokes.”

 

“Woman,” Charlotte warned jokingly, “get in this tub now, you stink of sex and whiskey.”

 

Becky drew back in mock offence, “Well, my,” she pressed her hand across her heart and suppressed a giggle, “I can’t help it if your corrupting influence has me smelling unsatisfactory to your olfactory organs.”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and splashed some water at Becky, “Get in before Sasha is banging on that door and telling us it’s time to ride.”

 

“I can think of other things I’d rather ride,” Becky muttered as she slipped into the water, “and bang for that matter,” she squeezed herself in at the opposite end to Charlotte, “Jesus big lass, your mother really left you some _leg_ -acy.”

 

Charlotte said nothing, just let Becky mutter to herself and get settled, she knew this side of Becky well now. Her girl was nervous about the job. 

 

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Becky pouted a little, “there is literally no room for me in here wit’ your lovely, gargantuan limbs.”

 

Charlotte laughed, “Why don’t you, you know,” she made a circle in the air with her finger, “turn round and come here.”

 

Becky stopped fidgeting and stared as Charlotte opened her legs lewdly to make space for her. She hesitated for a moment, caught between enjoying the view and the thought of being nestled against Charlotte before turning herself round unceremoniously with a splash.

 

Charlotte sat up a little and leaned into Becky, she smirked hearing Becky gasp softly as her breasts pressed into her back, “Better?” She asked quietly, moving Becky’s hair gently to one side and exposing the skin of her neck.

 

Becky hummed a content affirmative as she felt Charlotte’s lips press tenderly against her pulse point. She felt one sort of tension begin to leave her body, only to be replaced with another, when Charlotte drew her finger tips lightly from Becky’s shoulders and down her arms before she settled her hands on Becky’s abdomen.

 

“I can think of one thing that would make it even better,” Becky damn near purred, reaching up to cup the back of Charlotte’s head.

 

“You’re insatiable.” Charlotte laughed as she began to leave hot, open mouthed kisses across Becky’s neck and shoulder.

 

“I’m nervous,” Becky admitted quietly, letting her head fall back as she revelled in the feeling of Charlotte’s fingers dancing over her rib cage and under the curve of her breasts.

 

“I know,” Charlotte whispered, splaying one hand upwards to palm at Becky’s breast, the other settling again on her abdomen, “let me take care of you.”

 

Becky grabbed at the hand on her abdomen as Charlotte scraped her teeth over the line of her shoulder, “Please?” Becky let out a throaty whine and pushed Charlotte’s hand below the surface of the water.

 

Charlotte knew it was no time for teasing but she couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that crossed her face as she ghosted her fingertips between Becky’s legs and Becky lifted her hips impatiently seeking more friction.

 

Becky turned her head, seeking Charlotte’s lips and pulled her into a filthy kiss that sent Charlotte’s head spinning. A not so subtle buck of Becky’s hips reminded Charlotte of the task at hand and she finally pressed the pad of one finger firmly against Becky’s clit. Becky shuddered deeply at the contact, breaking the kiss and pressing further back into Charlotte’s chest. Bringing her middle finger up to join the other, Charlotte began a slow, steady circling rhythm.

 

Becky’s breath faltered as Charlotte added a little more pressure and reversed her movements. Remembering her other hand, Charlotte teased at a hard nipple, rolling and pinching at the same pace she was keeping on Becky’s clit. 

 

Charlotte took a deep breath as Becky’s head lolled back to rest on her shoulder, giving her an unobstructed view of Becky’s lithe body as it shuddered and writhed under her ministrations,

 

“I love seeing you like this,” Charlotte whined, the want between her own legs throbbing.

 

“You love being in control,” Becky panted, forcing her eyes up to meet Charlotte’s. Mirth dancing in her blown wide pupils, goading Charlotte into showing her exactly who was in charge.

 

Charlotte snorted defiantly, she knew what Becky was doing and was only too happy to oblige. This time. There would be time enough later to show her how in control Charlotte loved to be.

 

Becky’s eyelids fluttered shut and she moaned as the circles on her clit quickened. Her body trembled, knuckles turning white as she gripped the side of the bath. A quiet chant of _fuck, fuck, fuck_ left her mouth as she bucked into Charlotte’s hand and tensed all at once. Becky stilled, puffing out a satisfied breath and letting her full weight relax against Charlotte.

 

Charlotte smiled, enjoying the shallow rise and fall of Becky’s chest and the blush painted across it, “Better better?” Charlotte asked, placing a kiss to Becky’s temple.

 

“Much.” Becky hummed.

 

They both jumped a little as a hard knock was rapped on their bedroom door.

“Almost time.” Sasha’s voice floated through the door, “I got the horses in the back.”

They listened as Sasha’s footsteps disappeared down the hall, not waiting for a response.

Becky laughed, “Christ Charlie, I think I’m less clean now than when I got in the fuckin’ tub.”

“Definitely filthier.” Charlotte reached for the soap and dropped it into Becky’s lap.

Becky scooped up the soap and turned as best as she could to face Charlotte, “Charlotte Flair, was that...I mean it was close...that was almost a pun!” 

Charlotte smiled, “Too much time spent with you woman, now get scrubbing.”

“Yes, yer highness.” Becky laughed, lathering the soap and spreading it across her limbs. 

She was no longer nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Not out my system at all. And I stupidly set myself up for a direct follow to this chapter...or Becky did I guess...
> 
> Thanks y’all who have left me comments. They’ve all been super nice and my ego appreciates it muchly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the thing, do the thing and send me a comment or some kudos. Both are love.


End file.
